writing prompts compilation oneshot
by janahjean
Summary: No slash. Oneshot. Each chapter is complete. Oneshot are inspired by prompts that caught my eyes.
1. our love is a ten

Title: our love is a 10

By: janahjean

 _Based on a writing prompt: you are a teenager with the ability to measure how dangerous people are on a scale from 1 to 10 just by looking at them._

 _A normal child would be a "1", while a trained man with an assault rifle might be a 7._

 _Today, you notice the unassuming new kid in school measures a 10._

Diana as always love how the Flash power level keep flashing numbers in different amount depending on mood and situation. He is the only one whom she encounter whose number fluctuates on a fast speed. Must be a thing with speedster who can travel thru space and dimension. She casually look around the cafeteria on the watch tower before her eyes was explicitly drawn to superman. The only being who manage to go from 1 as clark kent and a 10 when in uniform. Hmm, must be an alien thing. Because both shayeera and the martian also have a thing going on with the numbers on their head that doesnt make sense to the rest of humanity.

"Can i seat here?" Superman disrupted her musing. Diana smile at superman who was already munching on a sandwich while standing in front of her table.

"Sure." Diana answer pleasantly. Superman was adorable, he keep asking that question every time they manage to eat at the cafeteria at the same time.

"Wheres Batman?" Diana asked him. She mentally curse bruce for going up and beyond proving himself equals to the metahuman even disregarding eating to improve his mind and body over time.

"He is checking on the whatchamacallit in the garage." Superman answer brightly after he use his xray vision in pinpointing his wayward friend.

Diana sigh and borrow superman's tray and began to pile coffee and sandwiches from her and superman's stock in it. "Be right back." She told her bestfriend and floated out of there.

Batman refuse to jump or shriek especially when diana cleared her throat just as he finished redoing the engine in his batplane. He got carried away alright and had move from one job to another in the confine space of his very own garage in the watchtower.

"Prin-"

Diana shove her sandwich straight at Brucr's mouth and maintain an eye level with her crush while floating down beside batman as he made his way down from the ladder.

Batman blush as his stomach remind him how long have he gone without food while diana giggle behind her hands.

"Thanks Diana." Batman said.

"Youre welcome." Diana said watching with satisfaction as the tethering number above Batman's head move from a 5.5 to a 10.

You see diana can see the number above people's head that told her how bad ass that person is in terms of fighting. Batman was a 10 but she discover that without food, batman can go in range from a 1-7. Its weird.

Diana decided to love him anyway.

"Do u want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes ma'am"

-the end-

Oot: in other news, i graduated from 7k and is checking if chaos chronicle is worth sticking into.

Also currently jobless since the beginning of july ever since the much hated job of cashiering a store died

Lost several pounds of fat too cinsidering my mother made sure that our lunch last as until dinner.

Additionally add me in tumblr or f(b) same name.

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own _. _ is the property of _, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 _Writing prompt:_

 _When a child is abducted by aliens, the child's guardian angel joins forces with the monster under the bed to save him._

Title: under the bed

Chapter 2

By: janahjean

It was morning, so batman was drowsy and is trying to doze off underneath the bed. He was about to close his eyes when-

With a brief shriek of pain, he hastily scooted at the very dark corner of the bed as someone lifted the thick and long blanket cover and hit him with the blinding light.

"S-sorry."

Batman glare at the pain in the butt of his life. He was hissing his displeasure, nevertheless the knight teddy bear ignore him and crawl under the bed to be with him. The sheet once again cover them in darkness.

"Why are you here?" Batman growl trying to kick push said stuffed animal out of his area and his life. Hopefully.

Superman ignore his attempt and stubbornly held his ground by sitting down.

"B-batman, Diana is missing!" He revealed while wringing his red cape.

Batman snorted. "Some guardian angel you are." he tried to sound unconcern but there was a trickle of cold sweat trailing down at his back.

"Where were you?!" He hiss, slowly beginning to get mad. Diana was- i mean is his! His to torment with nightmare and scary stuff. God, how he will miss her intelligent mind and tickling laughter as she win every challenge he give her.

"Superman" so aptly named by diana because in her make-believe play theres nothing the stuffed bear couldnt do squeeze his eyes shut. "Aliens. So many of them."

Batman curse himself for not being a toy that diana could carry with her anywhere. He also notice the patches of missing fur that covers superman.

"Ar- are you alright?" as fast as he is to anger, he become concern at the state superman is in. His anger abruptly left him. The ongoing war he had with superman have been goin on since time immemorial. It started as lucifer and gabriel and who knows their next resurrection arc willhave them reduce to ant vs termites at the rate of quality of resurrection deteriorated. But. He really wanted superman to be with him in the next cycle.

"Im fine." Superman assured him with a small smile. "I know where they imprisoned her. Youll help right?"

Batman for the first time crawled out of his hiding place in a long time. He was a lot bigger than the bed and is almost as big as the princess's room.

"You dont even have to ask, friend."

-the end.

Oot: err, this should not be in the batman category i think.

..

..

…

Screw it


	3. Chapter 3

_Writing prompts:_

 _Starting at age 10, humans are given companion animals that develop along side them. These animals can range anywhere from a gold fish to a horse to even a dragon. The only catch is that they are assigned based on your behavior during childhood._

 **Chapter 3: dark side of the moon**

"Pretty." Flash declare as he pat the dragon's flank.

Superman sigh in relief. "Y-you dont think its too big o-or anythin?" He stammer anxiously.

Lantern and aquaman exchange incredulous look. "Its a fuckin dragon. Why are u so bloody insecure?!" Hal said.

Superman rub the head of his dragon and mumbled about children , childhood and cruel in one statement.

"Aren't you guys pretty ?' Wonderwoman crooned as she tried to feed the roadrunner and the peacock which are the animal of flash and greenlantern.

"Yeah. I was a show off in my childhood. So what?!" Green lantern said defensively earlier amidst his team mate laughing.

Aquaman was trying to avoid diana's horse who was trying to chew on his hair for some reason.

The martian was trying to understand why flash is trying to teach aquaman's seal to balance a ball in the tip of his nose. His animal-something like a snake and a lizard was hanging on his shoulder.

"So where's batman's bat?" flash asked.

That give them pause. They couldn't remember being introduced to batman's familiar. Nevertheless, they know they were in trouble if they couldn't find it.

"What are you guys doing?" batman who was hanging on the raft(just because) discover his team mates wandering about like headless chicken an hour later .

Flash squealed like a girl and hide behind superman in an instant.

"We couldn't find your bat batman " shayeera said bluntly.

"That's because my familiar is not a bat." Batman answered drily. "And nevermind my animal." He said dismissively.

Later …

"So do you want me to bring the watchtower back on earth for repair?" Superman offer during the emergency meeting where batman reported about the level 10 maintenance they need done to the watchtower.

Batman shake his head. "Ill have Justice do it." Under his breathe he added, "that lazy fck."

Still later…

"Batman is weird." flash announce at the cafeteria.

His announcement cause the big seven table to pause.

"What had he done this time?" Superman groaned.

"Follow me."

The six trailed after flash.

"Here justice justice justice." Batman is acting weirder than usual as he repeatedly bang a cymbal and seemed to address the dark side of the moon.

"You stop him." The five tried to push superman inside the room. Of course, superman didnt even fake on being move an inch. Diana and Arthur have to take a breathe.

They jump when something seemed to stir at the side of the moon as dust shroom formed back there.

Then this huge leviathan flow on the opposite side of the glass where batman is at. He peered with one eye at batman then with another. Batman press his palm on the window.

"Mother of -" green lantern cursed as the legendary dragon roared and cause the watchtower to shake.

"Well at least we now know why batman works alone." Superman said relieve. That dragon could flatten an entire city.

-the end

Oot: not my best.

Initially would like to have batman have two dragons. One that came to existence when he was 8 during his parent's scene. A ball of tiny black tar named "anger" then at 10, another dragon all white and all leviathan named "justice" pops up. Coz batman had trauma that messes up something.

Two of my toothbrushes ended up missing. Third one is under guard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Writing prompt:_

 _The eye color of humans changes with an individual's current emotions. One person is without this trait and is mistrusted by many people_

Chapter 4

Title: that fuckin dress

By: janahjean

Jason hope its just rage that fueled his eyes to a steady blue these past few months and not because he is a freak or something. He,like everyone else, knows that when a child turn 12, his eyes became windows to his mood. If your eyes doesnt turn, people fear you're a psychopath and everyone can kill you as their rights.

It was anger cursing thru his veins that propelled him in stealing the hubs from batman's car. His mom have died several months ago just as he turn 12 and he had been living on the street since then. That anger made him reckless and brave enough to steal the hubs- he need money, those hubcaps will give him a month of food and shelter...maybe?

Several months later…

Jason think the light might have played a tricks on him when the normaly light steel blue eyes of Bruce wayne melted to a warm blue when dick, in one of his rare visit at the manor, hugged him on impulse.

Jason shake his head in dismissal. bruce is a freak. like him.

Later…

Jason blamed it on the concussion this time when Bruce's eyes turn to the darkest blue ever as the older man hug him to his chest.

Then darkness.

Death sucks ball. Death by explosive suck two balls.

Still later…

That lazarus pit did a number on him. It mess his head but it frakity frak fixed the dna thingy that mess up his eye color. So theres that.

Bruce is still a freak.

His eyes remain a steely light color during the time that encompasses their fight against each other.

But then.

Jason laugh out loud.

Bruce have freaking green eyes

When jason finally came home

the end

Oot: an explanation because ocd? So bruce win jason over initially because jason can relate to a bruce that share the same glitch as him. But all this time? That steady steel color is because it was anger that propel bruce to live. But can u imagine that all along, bruce natural loving nature shows by a green iris eye color?

Also im thinking of moving this to justice league. But thing is, i like to be contrary without being deliberate about it. If i post this in justice league, possible upcoming chapters might end up me churning batkids.

Sigh.

Well see.


	5. Chapter 5

_Writing prompt-_

" _What is it?"_

" _i cant be sure- but i think it's human"_

Chapter 5

Title:

By: janahjean

(Insert the justice league's team of villain here talking among themselves as they look at batman with foreboding)

-the end


	6. Chapter 6

_Writing prompt-_

 _I shook my head, trying to clear the image. It was my imagination. There was no way i had seen that. They were fairy tales. Humans were not real._

Title: vague or unvague

By: janahjean

The first time superman seen the boys, he blamed it on the lack of eyeglasses. He was flying home from work and due to the lateness of the hour, had accidentally step on his pair in a hurry. He close his eyes for a second but the four boys seeming to swing on ropes have disappeared in the ruins skycraper of Gotham.

The second time, he was again on his way home, because. Some of the people flying above him was giggling at his antics. In a world, where almost everyone can fly, everyone is super...clark challenge himself in thinking of ways to not rely on powers.

He must have took a wrong turn- the landscape is far different on the ground than air. Because next thing he saw were two pair of shocked eyes before one scramble up to the ceiling using a grapple gun while theother one run into the corner and disappear. Their clothes remind clark of military.

"So hows Gotham?" Lane teased a day after clark kent came back to metropolis and reports for work.

Clark Kent shudder. " .awful." he answer while his mind is already ahead trying to organize an outline of his assignment in gotham.

"Here." Lois said as she offered him a cup of coffee which is hot because she boiled it with her power.

"Thanks." Clark hummed his pleasure at the cup of coffee.

"So hows Bruce Wayne in person?" Lois drawled a teasing smile on her lips.

Clark wanted to bash his head on the desk. "He still pulled the same stunt that he did like ...10 years straight now and it seemed he never grow old of it." He answer peevish.

Bruce aka "pls call me brucie"Wayne- prince of Gotham- was one of clark's assignment in gotham. Clark attended the party where bruce once again do his magic tricks with playing cards while drunk and laughing all the while. The media just grit their teeth and wait until lucius fox step after bruce to talk about the enterprise latest innovation.

The media got used to seeing bruce wayne drunk anyway that they couldnt remember anymore the last time they saw him flying or doing normal things like him using his supernatural power.

When Bruce Wayne made it on the news it was because he got into one accident or another while drunk, stoned or both.

"Poor baby," lois said, making a fake sad face.

Clark just laugh and throw paperclips at lois who just made an invisible barrier.

###

"batman," superman approach the aloof, cold guy with some trepidation when some times have passed since that incident with gotham that never left his mind.

To superman's relief, the enigmatic guy in the bat suit just grunt in acknowledgement instead of fleeing which he normally does after meetings in the watch tower.

Superman float beside the guy as the two made their way at the transporter. "D-do you believe that humans exist?" He blurted out.

For a second, batman seemed to pause. " why? Do you consider your teammates weaker than you?" he mocked the world's strongest meta.

Superman was speechless and gape after batman.

###

"Its just that...read this Diana and weep." Superman cried as he shove a book about homo sapiens at diana's face.

Diana who is trying to braid her hair wonder if she should resign from the book club for three as the trio hang out in her room.

Batman seemed engross in reading blueprints and schematic of old building while he sat in the floor leaning on the bed.

Diana wanted to laugh at superman's emotional sobbing. Clark seemed obsess with the idea of humanity. He couldnt seemed to wrap his head on the idea that even the lowest rank metas are a hundred times stronger than the mythical humans. Currently, he is plowing on any reading that is related to humans. fiction, nonfiction and fanfic. He also made headcanons.

"This obsession happens after your stay in gotham right?" Diana asked with a frown. She scooted closer to superman.

"Stay away from Gotham." As usual, if batman heard bits and pieces of conversation that had "gotham" on it, this was his reply. It became automatic over time.

Batman looked to stare at them. "Gotham can mess up your head."


	7. Chapter 7

_Writing prompt-_

 _One day, you wake up as a human lie detector who is accurately able to tell when someone is lying._

 _Your ability tells you that everything your best friend says, including their name, is a lie ._

Title:

By:janahjean

Jim feel sick. Sicker actually. He still havent got the iron stomach nor the will to get used to the horror of Gotham's criminals. But boy, this is a different kettle of fish altogether.

He can actually tell if someone's lying!

"Mornin' commish" bullock greeted him as he made his way to his office. Jim feel he can breathe again since bullocks is the kind of guy who always said whats on his mind.

Jim decided to hide in his office the whole day.

2 hours later…

Jim's new sixth sense was blaring nonstop that it was giving him a headache. He have a strict policy never to drink while on the job however, making small talks with the gothan elites drive him to drink and then drink some more.

"Excuse me," he croaked as he tried to loosen his tie after putting a glass of champagne at a passing waiter's tray. He have several drinks and he knows it! "Im going to get some fresh air." he excused himself as he quickly made his way out in the balcony with his ears still ringing.

He was gripping the balustrade gulping fresh air before he gradually realize that all this time, he was staring at a beautiful landscape view of the city. Since he register it belatedly he froze at the beauty of it all.

"pretty lil thing isnt it?" A lazy drawl from his left startled him from his admiration. He saw Bruce Wayne smiling all-teeth at him while waving a glass of drink in one hand at the city.

Jim almost slip when his lie detector reported this as truth. An unusual truth at that considering he heard most of the people indoor gushing how they love the city hence their donation while all this time his detector keep screaming nonstop.

"Yet i cant wait to be back in hawaii, the himalayas or whatever for some skis, tan and polo." Bruce added seeming to preen at how rich he was.

Now jim is paying attention. That statement is a lie. "Go on," he said.

The intensity of jim's gaze made bruce uncomfortable. "Whatever," he mumbled. "See you later, commish." He said as he left the older man.

"Now why is that not a lie?" Jim thought musingly. After all, the two are in a different social and economical circle. Theres no reason why theyll meet again later.

That night, batman look at jim whose mind seemed to be elsewhere, preoccupied.

-the end


	8. Chapter 8

Writing prompt-

Horror movie night and there is only one blanket so everyone crowds around sharing the sides and corners,limbs all tangled.

title:

By: janahjean

"Guys," flash groaned as he tried to push superman and shayeera off his blanket. It is in the middle of a family movie night in batman's room in the watchtower. (Because seriously batman have the coolest smallest movie room theater in the whole watchtower. Exclusie only for the big 7 used) and somehow flash realize his blanket became something that covered five of them.

"Why dont you cuddle with dark, brood and vicious over there?" in a desperate bid to have his fave blanket to himself, flash decided to sic them all at batman who was calmly watching the movie with a blanket of his own. "Go tell them about the thread count or whatever bats!" He addressed batman.

Batman decided to humour the guy and so he said monotonously"above 100 thread count."

Superman giggled.

A comfortable minute of silence passed before finally diana showed up. She sounded harass as she seat down next to batman (the only one brave enough to do so) "sorry guys for being late. Emergency."

"What are you watchin-"

Batman who was hopin that watching this movie with his team rather than his kids would mean he can watch it finally in peace was about to snark at diana to be quiet but…" Hey, is that a bat blanket?" He asked gawping at diana's blanket.

Diana shot him a look of pure confusion "Its red. Its a silhouette of MY symbol "she replied nervously as she trace her symbols scattered among the blue of her sheet. The blanket was old. Diana explained that she made it herself way back when she was a kid under the watchful eye of her tutors.

They have everyone's attention now. Bruce ignored them, somehow he couldnt reign in the delight in his voice despite wonder woman's obvious discomfort. "It looks like a red bat to me" he declare proving once more that tact is one of his endearing qualities. He scooted closer to diana. "Ill buy this." He offered after pawing said Blanket and was convince up close that the symbol made one ugly wonderwoman icon but as batman it was pretty convincing. He had this idea to borrow this and prank one of his robins to used it as a cape. Hell, on second thought, hed rather keep this to himself.

"Its not for sale" diana scowl at him. Batman actually wilted.

"But i can share." Diana offered after a while.

Superman was oblivious to the coos and teasing as his team mates tease his two bestfriends. Rather he feel smug as a bug as he "stole" batmans sheet for himself.

-fin

An: i have like three alternate ending. One, diana seduce batman later withthe sheet and wearin nothin else. Nasty. Two, one where it became wonderwoman's weapon to lure batman to a cuddlefest by bringing said batblanket durin movie watchin. To the point that almost all his friends borrow the blanket tobond with batman. Heh. Third, i forgot.

Anyway, seemed like i dunno abour blanket and i confuse it with carpet. But whateves.

Also, on my personal life, totally factory reset my phone and quess what….i actually thought seven knights consume 2gb space but after reset i can actually stuff 3-6 apps there along with it! So, yup viruses ruined the maximum capacity of my phone before said reset.

Lastly, its weird that ffnet app allow us to type document but i couldnt figure out how to publish docs in-app.

Personal life related-wise im actually drowning with debts. Funnily enough, i have debt but its not actually me who benefitted.


	9. Chapter 9

_Writing prompt-_

" _How much for that?", i asked the merchant, nodding to my sword hanging on the wall._

Chapter 9

By: janahjean

"How much for that?" Bruce Wayne asked nodding at the katana that was hanging on the wall behind a merchant in one of the stalls at a mall. His keen eyesight had him realized that this might be the same katana damian had misplaced several weeks ago during their raid at the smuggler's ring by the dock.

That night, batman receive a hug from his usually cool son.

"How much for that?" Bruce wayne sounded unhappy to trade and haggle with a black market seller by the corner of a building. He was disguised enroute toward a mission undercover but had caught the familiariarity of one of the guns being displayed (yup, i dont even care if it sounded unbelievable anymore) and remember Jason.

That night, batman left the gun in one of jason's supposedly secure bat-free safehouse.

"How much for - i mean, would a donation do?" Bruce asked automatically pulling out a wallet when he feel in love with the staff one of the shaolin monk is using as he show off his martial art skill in a holiday.

Batman was thankful that night that he have armour as red robin whacked him in the head with his new staff as the two tested it out in mock combat.

"How much is that?" Bruce wayne asked as he tried to pick Dick's pair of escrima stick from the boxes of broken/secondhand garage sale he found when he visit the college dick had graduated from. Obviously, dick had cleaned up his dorm but forgot some of his stuff. The only reason the school didnt trace and recognize that the stuff was actually nightwing's is because its a prototype.

That night, batman had to pry nightwing loose from opening the new glass cabinet where his original stick were housed.

"How much for that?" The four boys tried to outbid each other when they found out that barbara still have one of the very first batarang in her person. Oracle calmly sip her tea and watch with amusement at the live video of the four robins resorting to fighting each other just so they can give bruce that batarang for father's day.

Batman who was keeping an eye on the drug ring sneezed that night as his kids revive the "battle for the cowl" back in the batcave.

-finl

An:/ yes folks. Its been confirmed i post lousy stories just so i can reach the end and post my personal life and share that instead. The story above is just a flimsy excuse to make this a public "dear diary" of sorts.


	10. Chapter 10

_writing prompt-  
after taking part in an experimental government drug study to create super-soldiers, you start to develop abilities far beyond the limits of a human being. only thing is ... you were in the placebo group_

Title 10  
by: janahjean

"How are you feeling?" Diana asked her friend as she tried to rub away the itch in her arm after being injected with god knows what.

The two were walking away from the clinic as fast as they could. Although theyre now 100% richer, it doesnt mean that they enjoy how they got it.

"Boy, i feel dumb now for not accepting bruce's offer of shelter, food and money." clark complain three days later as the two huddle closer together for warmth.

"I feel dumber for wishing to join the army now." Diana mumbled between chattering teeth. As a rebel princess who left her country for freedom, it was no surprise that diana had happily followed clark up to being a test subject if it means an opportunity to fight for freedom, justice and equality.

Clark tugged the blanket closer to his body. And soon without meaning to, they play a tug of war. Someone dump a bundle of blanket over their heads.

Clark came out finally while sputtering for air. "B-bruce?!" He greeted his other bestfriend suddenly wishing to hide under the blanket again.

Bruce, 18 years old and is in his usual gothic attire glare at the two kids. "A little bird had told me about what you two have done!" He yelled at them.

"Uhmm," diana eloquently answered with her head bowed meekly.

Bruce sigh. He glare some more at Clark who should have known better since he is 19 years old.

"If you two died im goin to sue that company's ass." Bruce declare later as he coaxed diana into eating the chicken soup by making airplane noised with his moving spoon. Clark was cackling in the background despite the feverish glint in his eyes.

"In the mean time," bruce said as he disinfect his hands after clearing clark and diana's shared apartment," ill see if i can join you guys." With a confident smirk he left them.

Later ..

"What did you do?!" scientist A screamed at scientist B the moment that bruce wayne left the building.

"Do you know that that one is the last heir to Wayne enterprise?! What if he dies?!" Scientist A was frothing in the mouth with worry.

Scientist B smirk at his friend. "Im not that stupid. I had him signed up for the placebo group."

"That guy is walking away the same way he walked in."

Bruce was not feeling any changes in his body as diana was slowly starting to get used to her super strength.

"Any day now!" He hollered as he watched his bestfriends practice breaking rocks.

Clark was trying to fly and the only thing that happen to be flying in bruce are his eyebrow as he watch clark floating in air.

"any minute now and ill fly too!" Bruce yelled cheerfully as he wave at diana and clark up in the air.

"Goddamnit." Bruce mourned as he hugged himself smaller in the bathroom. "God..damn...it" he cried silent and alone as always. He left the shower on to mute the sound of a boy left behind.

Clark allow Diana to hug him for comfort as the two read the report about the project. They had trespassed after they realize bruce was not developing super powers.

Clark crumple the form. He squeezed his eyes close.

The two, for the first time, decided to drop by at Bruce's apartment.

The room was absolutely destroyed. Bruce, gone.

Seven years later…

"Heh," brucie wayne, 25 years old, was all smiles as he wave his hand about when Clark mention the last time they saw him. "I got wasted," he confessed,"and it dawned on me that all work and no play makes brucie a stick in the mud."

"So, you travelled for 7 years for fun?" Diana was sputtering in rage.

"Yuppp," bruce said with pride. "Clark, tell me about your boy's club anyway?"

He said as he turn to clark with a "help me before diana kills me" look.

"Its the justice league" clark resisted the urge to sigh. Where was the old bruce? The one with the brains? This new brucie is as dumb as a rock. Apparently 7 years of partying melts genius-level brains.

Six months later, Gotham awakened to a vigilante hero making the city his home.

Six months later later...

"Of all the stupid…" Batman was screaming profanities in his head as he tried to handle four of the parademons that attacked him while he was making his way towards the justice league. Of all the luck, why did his reading backed up by group of scientists reveal that the portal will open in gotham? Why, gotham?!

"Shut up clark!" He growl when superman was about to open his mouth probably to say hello or somethin equally stupid. "Heres the plan" he casually said as he yanked the leadeship mantle from clark's.

"Any question diana?" He ended hoping to shock his girl...girl bestfriend.

Diana swallowed her apple first before she casually smirk at batman. "Whatever bruce"

The two men looked shock.

"Really bruce," diana rolled her eyes. "You use that voice when you tell me horror story and i pretended to be scared so as you have a valid excuse to hug me."

Batman's cheeks turn red despite the darkness.

Clark was scowling at batman now. "Really bruce?! Really?!"

"Lets just win this war first okey?" Batman said as he produce his grapple gun.

"Hey youre flying." Superman exclaimed

"Its falling with style, superman"

-fin

An:/ as i mentioned previously author's note is my fave part in writing story so here i am again dissing out either why my story run this way or about my personal life. Heck, i should be doing both.

First, my cellphone is literally tied to an electrical outlet. Its a myphone agua rio2 which is already "phased out" and even before this uber fast battery discharge ...i already know its battery limit since day 1.

2nd. Me and everyone in thehouse have this silly game of mouse and cat with the faucet. They turned it on and forget about it while i retrace their footstep and turn off the running water. Its giving me anxiety!

3rd. I hate blackout esp when i was running on hot time in "seven knights" argh. I dunno i seemed to like punishing myself by maintaining two accounts each on two diff games. The games are seven knights and chaos chronicles. Im stressed!

4th. No money. Im depressed!

5th: im nitpicking prompts thru pinterest. I am doing a major renovation in pinterest. Asked me how! Yup by making a new account


	11. Chapter 11

_Writing prompt-11_

 _Winter was the only season we could be together_

 _Chapter 11_

By: janahjean

"Todd,"damian greeted with an almost not quite snarl on his lips when he caught the red Hood in the cave. Red Hood smirk at him while he carefully bookmarked a book and put it in his pocket.

It was obvious that the kid woud never master the art of being stoic like batman, cass, red robin,alfred and barbara. And hey, that save him from being beatin by red hood. Red hood cant stand if the kid can pull a batman, because he would be tempted to target him too aside from batman. Puch him until he got a humane reaction.

"Brat." he greeted back as he produce a lollipop and toss it at the kid.

The brat looked in disbelief at the lollipop before he grumble all the way towards the changing room. And safe from prying eyes, he began to greedily eat the yummy goodness.

"Here." Red hood toss the batman, his gift to him as well.

Batman remove his cowl to reveal a tired bruce wayne. He admire the small potted cactus plant with the ribbon for a bit. Jason would spoil him with gifts every begining of winter.

"I thought it could go well with the picture window in the library." Jason said after he and the two exit from changing to their upstair clothes.

"No, i can take it." Jason insisted when the father and son team decided to help him with his bags.

"Good " damian said as he run ahead and probably hide in his room the whole time jason is there. That usually fails especially if grayson itches for a family time bonding

The next day…

Bruce watch as jason snuggle closer to him as the two sipped their chocolates calmly. Twice grayson and damian passes by them with dick crackling like a loon as he provoke the youngest who is chasing him. Once, Tim took a photo and before jason could react had already disappear. Even steph who is fetching cass give bruce a thumb up sign. Jason rolled his eyes.

Both shudder when they saw dick and damian thru the window horsing around in the snow. Then they went back reading, happy to be warm in the ibrary.

"I hate all that whiteness!" Jason break the silence to comment about outside. It reminds him of winters of his streetkids days.

"but Its not all that bad." bruce/jason said softly after awhile. "After all, winter was the only season we could be together." He thought

-fin

An:/ personal head canon that during winter season, jason take a break from acting as red hood and came to the manor to roost.

On other news, i went to la salle for u week wit two of ma friends. Thank ta l for sponsor of the trip careof ta c. Will uplpad this tonight.

I have gum ache


	12. Chapter 12

_Writing prompt-_

 _Youve lived your whole life with a bracelet made of solid material on your wrist._

 _Any attempt to remove it has been unsuccesful, but youve had it as long as you can remember._

 _Today, it fell off._

Title:

By: janahjean

"stop that!" Clark growl when he spied his friend trying to pry the bracelet loose again.

As usual bruce ignore him as he tried to pry the bracelet loose. Clark had to slap his hands especially when his wrist started to bleed again.

"Fuck you Clark." Bruce growl before he left clark in a huff. Clark got a feeling that if he hadn't been invulnerable, bruce might have stab him with the screwdriver which he had use to try to pry the bracelet off.

"Goddamn bruce." Diana scowl when she finally spied Bruce hours later. She looked up at the side of the cathedral and saw bruce chipping at his bracelet yet again.

She flew straight up with a first aid kit in tow. Clark had went to her earlier in panic when he couldn't find his bestfriend and since then the two had split up to find their elusive cranky friend.

"Bruce!" Diana barked when she finally reach him.

"What is it with people and slapping my hand?!" bruce thought in irritation before diana break his new weapon into splinter. Bruce held his slapped hand near his chest meanwhile.

"Why can't you be patient until your bracelet broke on its own?" Diana said as she grab for his hand. Unlike clark who usually asked permission first, diana do whatever she wants. And right now she wants to fix bruce's hand despite bruce's glare.

Bruce was secretly relieve that two of the strongest people in school happens to be good guys and his best friends. But it just annoys him how they can easily manhandle him.

"Look at your poor wrist," diana cried as she dab first aid on the scarred and bleeding wrist of bruce. Despite being the youngest of the three, it was diana whose bracelet broke first. She had been a good teacher when clark discover his super power three months later after clark's bracelet broke as well.

Bruce had somehow trippled his effort to cut his bracelet loose after his friends are now bracelet -free. He was being stubborn about breaking free ever since his parents died when he was 8.

(Being bracelet - free means you are consider as an adult and whatever talent or power you inherited somehow manifest as soon as the bracelet were off)

Bruce sigh and grumble as he let diana prince fixed him.

"Good as new" diana chirped. "And now you owe me." She smile at bruce."dont forget to watch me practice tonight." She wag herfinger at bruce before she took off.

Bruce scowl at her fading figure. He wonder how he can get down sans grapple hook after diana broke it into pieces.

Late that night..

"Ill accompany her home, clark!"bruce growl after the duet practice of clark and diana ended. Bruce tolerated how people keep pairing clark with diana because the four people involved knows the truth. Anyway as of now bruce who was sleepily watching the practice stirred to life when the practice was done.

"I dont need you guys to guard me!" Diana said annoyed. But clark was already tossing her at bruce's welcomin arm. 'Later," he said already texting lois while floating on air.

"Jesh." Diana said clearly as the two made their way to diana's dormitory.

During the production day…

"Goddamnit." Bruce scowl at clark nevertheless his hands were gentle as he tried to cool down clark from his raging kyrptonian fever.

"Im sure ill feelbetter tonight for the performance." Clark, ever loving optimist that he was was saying while he is lying down in bed.

"Yes." Bruce said rolling his eyes while wiping off the blood coming out from clark's lips, nose and ears.

"I can... take ...care of... mahself," clark insisted sleepily before it ended with a snore.

"Ill be back at lunch pal." Bruce told the guy before he started texting assurances at Diana. Afterward he scowl when he read an incoming mail.

"Jesh." He said as he hurry out the door while trying to put on his jacket. "Of all the rotten timing." He thought when he receive the news about joker and harley doing shit again for laugh.

It took him the whole day but finally its done. Bruce crawled his way back into clark's apartment bruise and battered. He was hoping to clean up before hell catch up to them at the school theater...however…

"Diana!' He yelled her name when he caught clark still sleeping off his fever. It looks like clark had been out for hours and oh god- "-diana!" Energy flowed back into his limbs and bruce had never run faster in his life more than at that moment.

Diana look like a wet duckling. A wet duckling with spotlight aimed on her. She was thinking earlier that even if clark made it at the very last minute, they could still go on. Superspeed is very convenient afterall. But this bordered on from the last minute to past a minute

Diana was about to say "im sorry" to the audience when she spied bruce appearing suddenly at the side of the stage looking haggard.

Bruce made a sign for her to continue. "Trust me." He mouthed especially since diana was still trying to look for clark.

"Fine." Diana thought before she told the band to hit it.

Bruce was closing his eyes in prayer as diana began to sing her first part of the song. He touch his bracelet and pray for the first time in a long time.

"I dont want superpowers any more. Just give me something to save diana." He said.

Flashback

" _Clark dont make me hit you!" Bruce growl two months ago especially since clark couldnt stop laughing when he find out bruce had tried to audition for diana's partner in a song._

 _Clark hastily wipe tears of laughter in his eyes before he raise two hands in the air. "Okey okey," he said allowing bruce to push him inside the audition room._

" _You better win clark kent." Bruce continued to threat. "I am not willing to share diana to everyone except you "_

" _Relax." Judging by the growing smirk of clark, bruce got a feeling what the guy is gonna said next. But before bruce could stop him. "Thats why they call me superman."_

 _Bruce groaned._

" _No. No. You practice diana's part." Bruce insisted during those times that diana is late and they have to wait._

" _Reall- ok ok!" Clark give up especially when bruce growl at him. And so clark began to sing diana's part._

" _My ears!" Clark thought when bruce began to sing like the hounds of hell were screeching at the gates._

 _Thankfully,diana arrive just in time._

End flashback

Bruce took a deep breathe and when it comes for clark's part-now his- to start to sing he confidently walk up the stage. The crowd gasped totally not expecting him. Then they started laughing since everyone knows bruce cant sing.

Bruce started to open his mouth while he blush determine to push this thru. But then, the bracelet fell.

That silence them all.

Bruce expected his super power to be the earth swallowing him but when he open his mouth, a husky timbre of confident suave melody came thru. His voice is not that of clark nevertheless he was charismatic and his eyes and voice captivated them all.

"So youre a ...singer now?" Clark asked the following day while the three hang out in his bed. Clark was disapppointed.

"Why arent you disappointed?!"clark asked hurriedly.

Bruce who was flicking thru a mag smirked. "I realized," he replied softly with a shrug," i dont need superpower" he decided to hide diana's sleeping drooling face with the open pages of said mag

Clark recall how bruce easily handle the bracelet less crowd in school. How he could outsmart and outlast every opponent and challenge that comes his way

"Huh? How about that?" Clark marvel.

Fin

An:/ srsly i have fun writin this.

Lost a dog yesday. Seriously male dog pee in places to track their ways. Apparently this one is a fool. Found him. And i deliver him home at my cousin's.


End file.
